


Hold me down in the zombie town

by LadySalvatore



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Non related, Sansa is a witch, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySalvatore/pseuds/LadySalvatore
Summary: You remind me of him and he is dead. He promised to take me to far lands. He left me alone. Gone, gone, gone| Sansa Stark will do anything to bring her lover back from the dead, even if it means playing with things she shouldn't.





	Hold me down in the zombie town

**Author's Note:**

> It is still Halloween in my country so I hope this isn't too late lol Please sorry for all the typos you can find, this came out in a rush, please enjoy it!

_Sadness is contagious_

_White nights outrageous_

_I'm feeling so, restless now_

_._

The sky was void of stars that night; a humid fog crept around the trees surrounding the house and made people hurry away from the place in their way to candy picking.

_“She’s a witch!” _Children murmured between each other as they threw sideway glances towards the imposing Victorian house while their mothers and nannies tugged on their sleeves so they wouldn’t dare to stop in front of it.

The red-haired woman observed the scene with her lips twisted in a bitter scowl _“Some witch I am” _She muttered under her breath before moving away from the window and seeking refuge in her old flower printed chair where a cozy blanket and her current book were resting.

Her eyes lost themselves in the scribbled words in black ink that stared back at her but her mind was lost somewhere else, in black curls and grey eyes hard as steel. Her chest tightened in pain and her eyes started burning with the need to shed the tears she had been holding onto since the night her lover abandoned her, three days ago.

She used the long sleeve of her lacy ivory nightgown to clean the tears that had stained her face and stared at her hands for a couple of seconds, hands that had failed to do what they were supposed to.

“It wasn’t supposed to end up this way” She murmured to herself before closing the neglected book in her hand and throwing it against the wall with an angry cry “It wasn’t supposed to!”

Her red-rimmed eyes drilled holes into the offensive object that was now lying on the floor, it was the first edition of her favorite historical novel and her husband had given it to her as a gift two Christmases ago before the world around them started crumbling down.

Feeling guilty for neglecting her precious gift, Sansa Stark stood up and went to retrieve the book from the floor, her hands touching the old worn-out pages with deft fingers as she felt the pressure in her chest expanding. If she closed her eyes she could still see the overjoyed expression on her husband's eyes as he waited for her to open the box and reveal the content inside, Jon Snow had always enjoyed being the giver rather than the receiver of gifts.

"The one gift I wanted to give you---" Her words trailed off as her eyes went to the window once again, the night sky mocking her from where it looked at her "—and I couldn't"

_There's nothing more, but empty streets_

_I miss that green in evergreen_

_It felt like a dream_

_But no, this is real_

Sansa Stark had been special since the first moment she arrived into the world, a small baby with a mop of red hair who refused to release a single cry as she was pulled out of her mother’s womb, the bearer of wide blue eyes who had every single member of her family wrapped around her small finger.

An extraordinary child among a family of special people; beautiful, smart, kind and with a gift no one else in her family possessed: the ability to see the future through her dreams. It had started with small things that could have passed as coincidences until they grew to things not even the family could deny, Sansa had a powerful gift, one no one should know about.

“A gift or a curse” She murmured to herself as her mind snapped back from memories of her past and settled once more on the empty house around her.

Sansa Stark had met the love of her life when she was a sophomore in college, their eyes had found each other in a crowded pub one October night and nothing in life had been the same for her ever since.

His name was Jon Snow and was the most handsome, gentle, hardworking man Sansa ever had the pleasure of meeting. Their love was fast and passionate, a force so consuming everything ceased to exist whenever they were together.

The young couple got married within eight months of meeting each other and spent the next five years in complete bliss, of course, until the dreams started…

Highly aware of that which made her different from her siblings Sansa Stark had spent her entire life trying to get rid of that gift that tortured her so much, so it came as a complete shock when on a warm summer night a dream so vivid as the ones she used to have as a child assaulted her.

_“Come back to me” _

She could still hear herself murmur as the images of her husband’s bloodied body came back to haunt her, images that had followed her everywhere for several months before they came to be.

_Jasmine is falling from the sky_

_The rain smells of the ones who died_

_He left me alone_

_Gone, gone, gone_

_ “The Gods gave you this gift for a reason” _An old friend of her mother had said _“You have the power to change this” _Her words had seemed so true at the moment that Sansa like a fool had believed her.

She allowed Melissandre to teach her the craft with an almost obsessive force. At first, Jon would roll his eyes and laugh at her antics, diminishing her fear for her dreams and reassuring her everything would be all right, they were nothing but dreams he said, but Sansa could not believe him.

She stopped eating, going out with her friends and even visiting her family; her entire energy was centered on this new magic Melissandre was teaching her, the power which would allow her to stop her dreams from becoming a reality.

Sansa’s obsession became so great that even people outside their inner circle started noticing something was wrong with her.

_She’s finally lost her mind. _

_She is a witch. _

_I knew no one could be that lucky._

_Poor girl._

_She’ll lose it all._

Indeed she did, because no matter how much she learned about this new dark magic, how hard she worked to learn the craft and put to work all her mentor had shown her, she still couldn't stop the six-wheeled truck that crashed into her husband's car that dark October night three days ago.

_“You failed” _She muttered under her breath as she placed the abused book she had been holding on top of her dressed and proceeded to close the blinds, not wanting a single drop of the joy children were experiencing in this fine night to seethe into her home, she didn’t deserve happiness, she deserved nothing but darkness.

_I have to run, but I can't scream_

_I have to kill and it's not sin_

_There's no such a thing_

_'Couse here, you have to win_

As she slipped into the cold silk covers her mind took her back to three nights ago, to the lifeless body of his husband on the ground, matted curls around his forehead as she performed the ritual as instructed by that who they called the _Red Witch._

She had failed once again and had let her husband slip through her fingers after her brother found her in the middle of the ritual, a horrified look in his eyes as he took in the scene before him.

_He will never understand. He can’t know what it is to have half of you being ripped away._

She had locked herself in her room ever since, with nothing but her happy memories and dark thoughts to keep her company. No one would ever understand that all the magic and everything that made her special had disappeared the moment her husband’s eyes had closed.

She had nothing more, she was empty and cold and wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and be swallowed by that darkness that lurked around her all the time, to finally surrender to it all.

Her eyes closed and her mind shut down as memories of his dark curls floated around her head, as sleep claimed her she could have sworn she perceived his smell around her but knew he had to be nothing but her imagination, for he was gone and would never return.

_You remind me of him and he is dead_

_He promised to take me to far lands_

_He left me alone_

_Gone, gone, gone_

Her eyes flew open suddenly a couple of hours later, thunders cracked outside the window and she wondered briefly how such a quite beautiful night had turned into the raging storm that trashed outside her window. She felt a chill running up her body and tightened the soft silk bed sheet around her, she was about to close her eyes once when she noticed the open blinds and felt someone staring at her from across her room.

With her heart in her throat she sat up and squinted her eyes at the person sitting in her favorite chair, he was leaning with his elbows over her knees and staring at her with such force it rattled to her core.

A shout started building up at her throat as she clutched the bedsheet to her chest when she recognized the mane of black curls covering the stranger’s forehead. “Jon? Is—Is that you?” Her words were nothing but a trembling whisper in the darkened night.

She heard him sigh, the sound echoing in the walls around her "It's me, sweet girl"

Her blood went ice cold at the sound of a voice that sounded so similar and yet different from the one she remembered.

“I thought---how are you here?”

He stood up and moved towards her, his steps awkward and disoriented, as if his limbs were too heavy for him to handle them “You know how am I here” He told her in that low raspy voice, the moon revealing him to her as he moved closer “You brought me back”

Realization and shock dawned on her “It worked” She murmured in awe as she stared at him from where he stood at the foot of her bed. He was stark naked and filthy with dirt, his hair was matted around his head and his body was filled with cuts and bruises, but besides that everything else was the same…almost everything.

His eyes were darker, feral and cold in a way they had never been before.

“It worked” He murmured before crawling on the bed towards her.

His movements were slow and clumsy as he went to her and removed the silk sheet she gripped against her chest “Jon…” She murmured as his hand went to touch the skin of her neck, Sansa’s mind couldn’t fully comprehend what was happening, couldn’t accept the fact that the love she had believed lost was in front of her.

"You are so very beautiful, just like the first time I met you," He said before his head went to rest above her chest, the scrub on his cheek scratching the sensitive skin of her chest “Your hair was in a ponytail that day, remember?” He asked and Sansa wanted to weep at the memories that assaulted her “Your hips swayed as you got closer to me, a flair in your step caused by too many beers, remember what you said to me?”

Her eyes filled with tears as her hands went to rest on his hair, her fingers gliding through the tangled curls “I cannot believe my future husband has such a bad taste in beer”

Sansa's heartfelt about to burst with happiness because the man she was holding at the moment was her husband, she didn't know how it was possible and didn't want to understand, she was nothing but grateful for this second chance being granted to her.

His chapped lips opened and latched onto one of her breast over the thin material of her nightgown, Sansa moaned low in her throat as she allowed herself to fall back in the bed "I was yours at that moment and you were mine” His words held a darkness that hadn’t been there before but instead of frightening her it made her feel exhilarated “You are mine, aren’t you sweet girl?” He said as he towered over her, his knees parting her legs as his fingers worked on the lacy underwear she had gone to bed with “You’ll forever be mine”

Sansa’s mouth opened in a silent gasp as he pushed inside her with more force than she expected “Only mine” He whispered before taking her lips in a hungry kiss, her fingers digging into his hips and urging him on, wanting nothing more than to feel all him.

“Only yours” She gasped against his mouth as he fucked all of her sadness away. She would never let him out of her sight now, he was back and she would never allow anyone to keep him away from her.

As if reading her thoughts, he pulled away from her mouth and took his lips to her ear “You’ll never be rid of me now” his words seethed into her skin as her orgasm swept her away, her toes curling in pleasure as she felt him shudder against her before releasing himself inside her body.

There was a voice in the back of her mind who kept whispering what she was doing wasn’t right, unnatural it shouted at her, but she paid no mind to it.

His body went limp against her, his face burying itself on her neck as her arms wrapped around him with an almost bruising force “I’ll always be next to you” He whispered into the night,

Sansa finally allowed the tears to escape her eyes as she clutched his body closer to hers, her lover was finally back, her magic had done the impossible, her Jon now rested on her bed and she would defy anyone who dared to take him away.

Nothing would keep them apart from now on.

_I'm feeling so, restless now_

_Hold me down_

_In the zombie town_


End file.
